


THIS IS NOT A STORY, I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER WAY TO CONTACT THE OTHER POOR DEVIL SO JUST IGNORE THIS

by Teslashark



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslashark/pseuds/Teslashark
Summary: I'm taking a very liberal use of the word "Archive".





	THIS IS NOT A STORY, I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER WAY TO CONTACT THE OTHER POOR DEVIL SO JUST IGNORE THIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



Update: The recipient got the message.

~~Please email me when you see this, don't use facebook because I can't use VPN anymore. I have some good news but I need your help!~~


End file.
